


Werewolf Rick

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: A collection of misadventures with Rick during his monthly...changes...





	1. Chapter 1

You checked the lunar calendar app on your phone and sighed. How the fuck had you forgotten it was a full moon tonight? No wonder Rick was late…

You knew the drill. You grabbed the meat you had been defrosting to make beef skewers with, begrudgingly, and got in your car.

You drove to the same spot he always went to after he shifted. Getting out of your car, you could hear the mad howls and angry snarling already. You rolled your eyes and opened the backseat, grabbing and unwrapping the meat.

“Riiiiiiiiick! Look what I have! Some nice, uh,” you squinted at the label, “lightly trimmed flank steak! C’mon! This shit was like nine dollars a pound!”

The bushes of the local park rustled some, a hairy face popping up and sniffing suspiciously. He snorted through his snout, drool somehow still on his muzzle despite his harrier and more canine appearance.

“Alright, let’s go. I’m sure you’ve chased down every damn squirrel in the park.”

You wiggled a piece of meat in the air and tossed it towards the bush. He leapt to catch it, scarfing down the piece in one smack of his jaw. He licked his lips and trotted over to you.

His wolf form made him taller than he normally was, even though he was on all fours with paws. He looked like an sickly, old wolf; the kind that would make activists claim cruelty. But he was just a lanky, alcoholic old beast. No different than his human form.

He sat on his ass and panted at you, bringing up his hind leg to scratch himself behind his ear. His transformations always ripped his clothes despite your protests to just have him strip before hand. He was such a drama queen.

He sniffed his paw that was brought up towards his head before ducking his head down to clean and lick at his balls.

“Ew Rick, stop! C’mon, just get your ass in the car. I do not want to deal with animal control again. You always get multiple complaints called in. Here,” you dangled more meat at him, before tossing it into the back seat. He jumped to chase after it, nearly knocking you over.

You huffed and slammed the door behind him, earning a yelp as it smooshed his hairy ass. You got back in the car, placing the package of meat onto your console for him to devour. Buckling yourself in, you adjusted your mirror and pulled away.

You had been furious when he got himself bit while on one of his adventures. You knew that he could easily whip up a cure so that you didn’t have to go through this every month. He claimed that if he was to put up with your period for a week, you could handle one night. It was a fair argument unfortunately…

You knew he liked the escape; the one night a month he didn’t have to remember who he was or how he had fucked up his life. His wolf form took a liking to you quickly after his first few transformations. It was all routine at this point.

He adjusted his huge body to lay down in the back seat, his large head hovering between the two front seats. He panted loudly in your ear, his breath reeking of alcohol and raw meat. You scratched him under his chin, his tail loudly thumping behind him.

You couldn’t help but smile, thinking that maybe both of you liked him better this way.


	2. Chapter 2

You were snoring loudly, drool dripping from your gaping mouth onto the pillow beneath your head. It had been an exhausting week and you needed desperately to catch a few z’s. Every door, window, and crack of your house was sealed tight. You warned Rick that you were not going to put up with him tonight. He would shift and stay in his basement like a good dog.

That remark, of course, earned you painful slap on the ass and a deep chuckle from Rick. Regardless, you were sleeping deeply without a care in the world. Snuggled deep in your blankets, you had the fan on high to circulate cool air around your room. It felt wonderful on your face, the gentle breeze was…

Warm.

_Very warm._

Hot.

Hot and…moist?

You awoke groggily, uncomfortable with the sudden temperature change as sweat began to bead across your face. Opening your eyes slowly, you let out a scream at the huge wolf face panting and staring intently at you. He looked pleased with himself as you flung the covers off, trotting and barking around the small room.

“Rick! Fucking stop it! How the hell did you get in here? I made su – wait, what’s in your mouth? Rick, come here now, give it to me!”

The second he realized he had been caught stealing something from under your bed, his huge and lanky horse-sized body attempted to dart quickly from the room. Having played his little game before, you trapped his muzzle in a headlock and squeezed, threatening to suffocate him if he didn’t open his huge snout.

“Fuckin- _ouch_! Rick stop!”

After he wrestled you to the floor, your hold unrelenting, he let out a nasty hack and spit up a pair of your dirty underwear onto the wood floor. You just stared at the bile covered mess and groaned, deciding that was going to be tomorrow’s problem.

Rick ran to your living room as you followed behind, still confused as to how the _fuck_ he had gotten into your house. The woodpile of shredded window panes and claw marks on the wall around it gave you a very quick indication.

“You’re paying for that Rick.” You snapped and growled in his direction.

His ears went down some at your tone, a look of feigned innocence decorating his large face before he bent down and lifted his ass in the air, indicating he was ready to pounce.

“Rick, no! I am not playing!”

Your protests were ignored as he attempted to bite at your feet, dodging the kicks of your legs and angry screams. He barked out a laugh before burping loudly in your face and rolling on his back for tummy rubs. His large, sagging balls were on full display as he howled loudly at you in agitation.

“You know what? Nope. I’m not dealing with this shit. I’m going back to bed.”

You spun on your heel, running a hand down your face as you walked back to your bedroom. Ricks large jaw grabbing you by the back of the shirt prevented you from getting very far. Before you knew what was happening, he dragged you through the hole in the wall from where the demon had entered.

And then he was running.

Screaming and kicking, you tried to get him to drop you. But even in this form he was, well, Rick. Eventually you just crossed your arms and bounced around as he galloped through the streets towards the outskirts of town. He dumped you rather unceremoniously when you reached a fenced field, a cloud of dust swirling in a hazy mist.

“Thanks, asshole.”

Murmuring in agitation, you dusted yourself off as Rick loudly sniffed the air, drool ever present on his lips. The hairs on his back bristled and he growled, stalking towards the fence carefully. Looking over his large body, you realized that there were sheep in that field. Panic rising in your chest, you reached to grab Rick’s tail, digging your heels into the dirt as he continued to drag you along.

“No, no, no, no! Rick leave them alone! You cannot go around eating farm animals! I have meat in my frid-“ you were cut off by a loud braying that startled the both of you.

A fat, _very_ unhappy donkey came galloping towards the fence, its ears laid flat against its head. Rick released another growl, but it quickly turned into a yelp as the donkey turned to buck its back legs into the fence. The wood crackled loudly, sending splinters flying everywhere. Rick scrambled backwards some, knocking you again to the ground.

_Jackass, meet jackass._

“See, Rick? You pissed off the wrong donkey. Can you take me home now?”

You turned around to give Rick another one of your disappointed mothering looks, but a flash of grey-blue fur darted in your peripheral vision as he leapt past you. Clearing the fence, he sprinted towards the herd of screaming sheep. The donkey galloped after him, braying and grinding its teeth.

You were attempting to yell after Rick, telling him to get his ass back to you, but the yelling turned into snorts of laughter as Rick attempted to catch a sheep.

His gangly body was not very coordinated, although he was very quick and agile for being so old. Each time he approached a sheep, the donkey was on his heels, braying and bucking at the intruder. Rick’s long tongue was flapping in the wind as he tucked his ass under himself, attempting to dodge the assault of the donkey. A few kicks managed to get him here and there, and you winced as he yelped.

After a while of the game, Rick came limping back towards you, jumping over the fence before collapsing at your feet dramatically. The donkey released one last satisfied bray before trotting back over to its herd. You crossed your arms and looked down at Rick, arching a brow.

“You finished finally?”

He stretched all four of his long limbs into the air, whining some at the bruises already beginning to form. Rolling to his stomach, he pathetically dragged himself by his front legs to you, feigning the uselessness of his back legs. You rolled your eyes and beckoned him to follow you to the tree line.

Complying, he magically regained the ability to use his legs and followed you. You sat down and leaned back against a tree, patting the ground next to you. Rick circled and pawed at the dirt a few times before plopping himself down. You listened to the chirping of crickets and the gentle rustle of the evening’s breath through the tall grass. It wasn’t long before you were dozing off.  
  
Sometime during the night you must have curled up against the large hairy body of Rick because when you awoke your head was resting on his naked lap, his morning wood poking you in the cheek. Groggily you sat up.

“Rick, Rick wake up.”

You poked his drooling face, and he blinked his eyes open.

“W-what the fuck. W-where are we?”

He was unashamed that he was buck ass naked, standing to survey the area and stretch his bruised back.

“A-and why the _fuck_ do-do I feel like I got hit by a train?”

“You met your match last night.”

Gesturing to the donkey on the other side of the fence, it snorted at Rick and laid back its ears. You stood and stretched as well before sliding your sleep pants down your legs.

“Here put these on.”

After tossing them at his face, you started walking to the road, knowing you both had a long walk back.

“I’ll tell you _all_ about last night when you buy me breakfast. I’m starving.”

Rick pulled the too-short pants on and followed after you. A swift smack on the ass and a wolfish grin let you know he was in agreement.

“Mmm, a-afterwards I’ll, uh, eat your pussy out. H-how’s that sound baby?”

You considered chiding him for the nights sleep you lost and the gaping hole in your wall at home but eyeing his slightly hard member through the pants convinced you otherwise.

“Deal.”


End file.
